


Ageless Beauty

by goblinesque



Series: The Cute Waitress [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, the cute waitress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinesque/pseuds/goblinesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick and the cute waitress living in domestic bliss, healed from their previous wounds. Oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was that basic truth that everyone wanted to avoid. It starts as soon as one is brought into the world. Time takes its toll, some people luck out and are found within time’s good graces while others are not so lucky.

Carolyn felt that she had found herself on the unlucky side of Time. Every morning she was reminded by looking in the mirror that she was aging, growing old. It was only just a matter of years, ten at the most, that she’d no longer be young and able to bare children. 

Life in the last year had brought many stresses that had taken a toll on her looks. She had first started to notice just after the incident that had caused her the most stress and anxiety. Crow’s feet, only noticeable when a bright smile would cross her features or when she was looking for them in the mirror, faintly edged beneath her eyes to create a somber look of a woman that had survived tragedy that no one else should have to survive. Once upon a time, she believed that she would age gracefully with a few greys here and there from the common stresses of bills and work, not the every day anxiety that a serial killer was still lurking out in the darkness.

Added to the stress, the birth of a child could contribute to further aging, as well of the common stresses of marriage. Not that she would ever complain. She loved her family deeply, even more than her own flesh. She’d willingly die a thousand deaths for them, but there was no denying that it was adding to her belief that her looks were faltering.

In the early morning light, she sighed as she peered at herself within the mirror while Frederick showered for his day of work and Annalyn lay asleep in her crib. Her fingers, lightly scarred from the thorns of roses, carefully padded along the thin flesh beneath her eyes. Carolyn felt the weight of the stress on her for only a moment before a soft smile pulled across her features as she rolled her eyes at how silly she was being at the moment. Though the thoughts would only come back to her when she fell into bed beside her husband later in the day.

“You’re going to be late for work if you don’t get out of there,” Carolyn called to Frederick, “and you’re going to have a very upset old lady if I don’t have any hot water left.”


	2. Warmth of a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick's birthday has arrived. There was no time for a party, but he does get the best gift a man could ever ask for.

Some houses are cold, and always remain so while others are so warm that one needn’t a heater to warm it because of the amount of love that heats up every corner and crevice within the dwelling.

And from the moment ‘I Do" left both their lips, the Chilton household had been a warm sanctuary that was no longer cold. There was life there. Bear had made his home out of the way in the corner and Carolyn and Frederick had settled in rather easily with married life.

Then the house grew warmer with added love as Carolyn waddled around the house as big as her body would allow her stomach to stretch. Little whispers and caresses to her stomach had helped the embers burn brighter to start a flame that with constant love would carry on through a lifetime.

Days after the Chilton daughter, little Annalyn Chilton, had been brought home, she had remained mostly quiet and life had been content.

In the warmth of the Chilton bedroom, Carolyn laid on her side in the early morning light with the bright blue eyes as her fingers fell over her baby’s cheeks until she lightly tapped her tiny little nose which rewarded her with a tiny, happy coo from Annalyn.

“Say happy birthday to Daddy, Anna,” Carolyn whispered as she pressed a gentle kiss to the baby’s forehead and looked over to her husband with a bright smile as she reclined back with Annalyn between them in their bed.

“Happy birthday, Frederick,” she whispered as she leaned forward, careful of Annalyn between them, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.


	3. Calm Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick wakes up from a nightmare.

Dr. Gideon had been brought back to Frederick’s hospital, and the panicked tone in his voice from when he had called had put Carolyn on alarm. His voice had been pleading, as if he needed her there, as if he needed her strength to get through the day.

So she had hurried to the hospital. She had driven as fast as she could without gaining the attention of the local police. She had rushed into the hospital and demanded to see Frederick who was still in his office.

As soon as Carolyn opened the door to his office, she hurried to him and wrapped her arms around him to pull him into a warm, comforting embrace while whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

“It’s okay, Frederick,” she whispered over and over as she felt him shivering beneath her arms. He wasn’t crying, but his shakes revealed his fear of the doctor that had hurt him last year.

“I’m here,” she hugged him tight as she rocked him side to side, “I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading :D


End file.
